


Take Me To Church

by LeashedDemons



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, It's a friendship for sure but the kind Maze has, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, Mazikeen loves/hates her, Murder, just a lil, or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashedDemons/pseuds/LeashedDemons
Summary: ❝ Angels are bright still, though the brightest fell. ❞ She exhaled innocence like air as she awkwardly entered, stumbling in on strappy black heels and finding the nearest corner to hide herself in. His own heartbeat echoed in his ears. His eyes immediately found her face again and as his eyes met a pair of brown eyes, he felt suckerpunched. What was this? Whatever it was, Lucifer had to know.





	1. Sweet Innocence

Anyone who knew the name of Lux knew it’s reputation for parties, drugs, sex, and a good time. They also knew the name of it’s owner: Lucifer Morningstar. More or less, it was impossible to come within city limits and not hear his name, especially with him acting as a consultant to the LAPD. Although Lucifer was never one for pride, he couldn’t help but enjoy the added patronage to Lux. It was all a part of his empire; what he’d built for himself here on earth. No hellfire, chains (except the S&M kind), cells, gloom and doom. It was all wine, women, song and good times. It was all about him saving the day...for once.

 

Due to Lux’s reputation, many people showed up, especially women. Often, they were young women, looking to party the night away or to forget an ex who wronged them. Lucifer was more than happy to provide the distraction. It wasn’t everyday that someone out of the normal crowd showed up; in fact, it never happened. That was why Lucifer was currently standing still in the midst of a dancing mob, staring at a newcomer across the room by the door.

 

She exhaled innocence like air as she awkwardly entered, stumbling in on strappy black heels and finding the nearest corner to hide herself in. She tugged down the bottom of her dress, trying to cover her supple, cream thighs from view and as she straightened herself, she tucked a pink hair behind her ear. Lucifer’s eyes followed the curve of her ear to her neck and then to the delicate skin of her shoulders and collarbones which were dusted by small freckles, barely visible underneath the flickering lighting of Lux. His eyes immediately found her face again and as his eyes met a pair of brown eyes, he felt suckerpunched.

 

His own heartbeat echoed in his ears.

 

 _What was this_?

 

Whatever it was, Lucifer had to know. It was exhilarating and definitely human, which made him all too curious to explore it. Grabbing the shot he’d just poured, he threw it back and slammed the glass down on the piano and began a saunter in her direction. He grabbed two drinks on his way over to her, slipping them off of a tray and flashing a charming smile as a woman went by. As he got closer, he rolled his shoulders, adjusted his suit with his spare fingers, and considered what to say.

 

 _Wait...was he nervous? Was_ **_Lucifer Morningstar_ ** _nervous to talk to a woman?_

 

Nah.

 

He appeared in front of her, which seemed to surprise her and held out the drink for her.

 

“You look like you could use a drink.” He proposed, holding the glass out in offering.

 

Immediately, her face changed to one of surprise, her eyes widening for a moment and brows furrowing. She looked down at the drink, as if wondering if it was really there, and Lucifer looked down at it as well. Suddenly, he realized.

 

“Oh, you must think it’s roofied.” He took a sip of the drink. “No roofie, see? It’s safe. Swear it.”

 

She quirked a brow but took the drink regardless. He grinned. _Yes_! He watched as she crossed her arms over her chest and idly held the drink, peering over at him. Well, more up and over. She was much shorter than he had anticipated. She was only about 5’5” and that was probably only because of the heels. It was more attractive than Lucifer was willing to admit to.

 

“Lucifer Morningstar. I own this club.” He offered his hand as she finally took a drink. She nearly spit it out, sputtering. _Also adorable! Ah, humans._

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Her voice was tight, visibly nervous as she looked around for an escape to the conversation. Regardless, she’ll offer her hand and shake his.

 

“Lux, this club. I own it. Lucifer Morningstar.” He reiterated, remarking in the feeling of her skin on his. Her skin was as soft as he expected, almost softer actually, although he noted some minor scars on her wrist, barely hidden by a cheap bangle.

 

“Oh.” She nodded slowly, the statement obviously still processing. She withdrew her hand and held her drink with both. “Uh, I’m Nevaeh.”

 

“Indeed.” He grinned. “A lovely name for a lovely lady.”

 

Her face instantly flushed red and she looked away from him, then down at her drink, hiding behind soft pink tendrils. He straightened himself for a moment and then gestured behind him to the small sectional in the center of Lux.

 

“Care to sit down, Nevaeh? I hear it’s a lot better than standing.”

 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He gently ushered her through the crowd and watched as she sat down on the black sectional, leaving her legs uncrossed. She definitely wasn’t used to being in a dress (or didn’t care). He sat down beside her, brimming with curiousity. However, he was cut short by her. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Ask away, darling!” He gestured broadly and took a sip of his drink.

 

“What’s with the Lucifer thing? There’s no way that’s your real name.”

 

 _No_ . _No_ . _Not this. He hated this_.

 

“‘fraid it’s God-given. I’m as Devilish as they get.” He winked at her and watched as she flushed again, turning away to down more of her drink. “Was that all, darling?”

 

“Uh, I suppose.” She said with a dismissive shrug, setting her empty glass on the coffee table. Lucifer waved down another for her and pushed it in front of her for when she was ready for it.

 

“I suppose it’s my turn then. You come here alone? Nice girl like you shouldn’t be in a place like Lux by yourself.” While Lucifer prided himself on Lux being a _safe_ place to indulge in just about every sin there was, he knew it wasn’t in a safe part of town, or a safe town to begin with. He knew that all too well being a consultant.

 

She looked down sheepishly, like a child caught doing something they weren’t supposed to. She looked away, rubbing the back of her neck, which she popped after. She sighed and ran her hands over her face and then through her hair, pushing it back behind her ears, revealing an industrial piercing.

 

“I actually just got to L.A. like a couple days ago and was hoping I could make a few friends here. Stupid, I know, but…” She trailed off with another shrug. Visibly uncomfortable, she grabs the new drink and downs it, face wrinkling at the taste. He laughed.

 

“Actually, not so stupid. I think it’s a great idea. I’ve made quite a few friends here...and some...well, _more_ than friends. You’ve come to the right place, Nevaeh.” With that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, dragging her into the crowd.

  
  
  


Nevaeh groaned as she woke up, vision blurry and head pounding. She wiped the drool from her lips and wrinkled her brows at the black sheets beneath her. What? Where the hell was she? She looked up to see odd carvings into the walls and frowned. None of this seemed familiar...at all. She looked down. Well, at least she was still dressed. Slowly, she sat up and looked around the room. A small room, obviously a bedroom, somewhat fancy. Clearly she’d snagged someone who was somewhat rich. Awkwardly, she’ll stand up from the bed, stretch, and pop her neck. She started toward the exit of the room, pausing only to remove the painful heels and setting them down beside the room’s doorway.

 

She gasped upon seeing the rest of the place. There was a bar, a large piano, a leather sectional, a flat-screen tv, other obviously expensive decor but the most stunning was the view overlooking L.A. Slowly, she approached it, enjoying the morning skyline view. It was like nothing she’d seen before. She could see almost all of L.A., just from where she was standing and some of the sky too, which was all blue, save for a few clouds. She was tempted to go onto the balcony, and was going to when she heard a voice behind her.

 

“Breath-taking, isn’t it?” That voice...so familiar...

 

She turned and gasped a little. It was the man from last night, standing there in a black bathrobe. His hands were on his hips and his eyebrows were raised. Awkwardly, she turned around and avoided looking at his satisfaction-ridden face.

 

“Uh, yeah.” She focused on one particular cloud, trying to think of what it looked like. Turtle? Maybe. She shifted her weight for a moment then turned around, finding him standing right in front of her. She took an immediate step back, coughing uncomfortably. “Uh, so...did we....yeah?”

 

“Did we yeah?” He asked, confused, though he barely hid a sly grin.

 

_Damn it! He knew what she was talking about!_

 

“Did we have sex? We didn’t, right?” _Not that she wouldn’t want to, jeeezus!_

 

He grinned, waiting a second to answer, delighting in her cute flushed face.

 

“No, darling. You got too drunk and I let you take my bed. I slept on the couch. Sleep well?” He turned on his heel and strode for the bar, waiting for her reaction. It wasn’t like it wasn’t true. She had gotten very drunk _very_ fast. She wasn’t able to hold her liquor at all and Lucifer hadn’t really trusted any cab companies to take her home. Plus, this way he could find out more about her.

 

“Yeah...yeah, I guess.” She moaned and touched her head. Ah, that sweet innocence. “Ugh, I hate hangovers.”

 

“Can’t relate.” He said with a shrug, pouring himself another drink.

 

“I can’t believe you’re drinking _again_.” She said, flopping herself on the couch.

 

It was then that his phone conveniently rang. There was only one person it could be. With a defeated sigh, he reached into the pocket of his blazer and removed the cellular device and answered it, face visibly expressing annoyance.

 

“Yes, Detective?” He asked, sounding dejected.

 

She watched as he had a conversation, arguing a little, but inevitably ending up giving in, for whatever reason. He hung up the phone and finished his drink with a sigh. She then watched as he gathered his things.

 

“Uh, I’ve gotta go, darling, but feel free to stick around. Have a drink. I’ll be back later.” He stepped into the elevator and the doors closed and he was gone, just like that.

 

Just like that, she was tired, confused and her head was killing her. Just what the hell happened last night?


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the perfect way to bond is with a little...murder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soooo thank you so much for the great reviews!!! I’m so glad it was so well-received even though I wrote it at like 12am last night (hence why there was a typo like softered in there). Enjoy this second chapter.

Initially, she wasn’t sure what to do so she decided to explore the apartment, finding a very enlightening bookcase to read through. It had some interesting titles; some Shakespeare, John Milton’s  _ Paradise Lost _ and  _ Paradise Regained _ , Johann Wolfgang von Goethe’s  _ Faust _ and Joe Hill’s  _ Horns _ . After a brief inquiry, she got bored and decided to go downstairs. Taking the elevator down, she realized she was just above Lux. Wandering into the peculiar emptiness of Lux, she looked around. Flashes from the night before appeared before her eyes and she had to shake her head to separate herself from them.

 

“So...you’re the one he was talking about.” An ominous voice spoke from the far left side of her. She turned quickly, yelping in surprise. The person, a dark-skinned woman dressed in tight leather clothing, laughed at this and crossed her arms. She stood behind the bar, her long dark brown hair shaking as she did so. In that moment, she felt like prey.

 

“W-what do you mean?” Nevaeh asked, trying her best to gather her nerve. If she  _ was _ going to die here, the least she could do is die with dignity. She should’ve known: waking up in some random rich dude’s house.  _ Of course _ she was gonna be killed or tortured. She saw this all the time on TV.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” She said, her voice chilled like ice and Nevaeh couldn’t help it as she shuddered. The woman came from where she was behind the bar and Nevaeh started to tremble as she approached her, looking her up and down as if sizing her up for a fight (or to eat her). She’d seen cannibalism on TV too. She certainly wouldn’t put it past this chick.

 

“Uh...who...are you?” She cursed herself for struggling to get the words out, watching as the woman circled her, feeling nothing short of a piece of meat. Now that she was closer, she could see there was a small scar in her right eyebrow. It was kind of interesting. She’d never seen that sort of thing before.

 

“Maze. I tend the bar.” The woman, “Maze”, said simply, crossing her arms and stopping her circle in front of her. Nevaeh swallowed again, flinching a little and nodding. It was clear that Maze was an alpha female and Nevaeh was never one to challenge that,  _ ever _ . She was definitely a beta. Not one of her finer qualities. “And you?”

 

“Nevaeh. I...don’t tend the bar. Obviously.”  _ Ugh! That was so stupid! _ There was a few more moments of uncomfortable silence before Maze nodded and sauntered back over to the bar and started fixing a drink. Seeing this as a good sign, Nevaeh wandered over and sat down. Maze gave her a look but nonetheless, kept fixing the drink.

 

“Uh, Maze...right?” A small grunt from the woman and she took that a sign to continue. “Why am I here?”

 

Maze stood straight up with a sigh, grabbing the glass she’d just fixed and holding it up casually, brows furrowed with a face of pure annoyance. Oh, boy. She placed her free hand on the bar and looked Nevaeh straight in the eye.

 

“Listen,  _ Nevaeh _ , I don’t  **know** why in the Hell you’re here. I just know that Lucifer is interested in you.” She spoke through clenched teeth, clearly seething a little, but Nevaeh couldn’t tell exactly why. Was she jealous? Or just annoyed by Lucifer’s behavior? Did he do this a lot? There really wasn’t a clear meaning to all of this.

 

“Uh, okay. Thanks.” She slid off the bar stool, landing firmly on her feet and began to wander towards the door.

 

A sigh from behind her.

 

“Where are you going?” Maze asked, clearly reluctant to even ask, and not particularly caring.

 

“Home.” Nevaeh replied, turning half-way. Maze was leaning over the bar, glass now empty and beside her elbow. Maze rolled her eyes.

 

“How are you gonna get there? You don’t have a car and good luck getting a taxi at this hour.” She replied.

 

“I’ll walk, I guess.” Nevaeh shrugged and then turned, walking out the door, it banging on the jam as it shut behind her.

 

Maze groaned aloud.

 

“You owe me big time, making me watch your little toy!” She cursed before striding after her.

  
  
  


Nevaeh hadn’t expected it but Maze had come after her and offered to drive her, pulling out the keys to some fancy car. It turns out it was Lucifer’s, and it was a beautiful classic car. Maze seemed a little overjoyed to use it, less overjoyed that she was using it to bus Nevaeh around. Nevaeh directed Maze to her apartment, and when they pulled up out front, Maze seemed less than impressed. It was a run-down apartment building, the steps were crumbling, and the railing was bent and broken. Upon pulling up, they could hear yelling from inside and Nevaeh sighed heavily before hopping out, not even bothering to open the door.

 

“Thanks for dropping me off, Maze. See ya.” She said, not even really waiting for a response. Honestly, she was pretty sure she wouldn’t even see this woman in her life again. She started to wander up to the steps to the apartment, looking down, thinking about the day that she’d had, when she found herself laying on the ground, face busted up and a body on top of her.

 

_ What the fuck? _

 

Her nose was definitely broken, judging from all the blood flowing from it and ‘y know  _ the pain _ , but what was more important was the body currently laying on top of her. She pushed it off and gasped, hands raising. The gun barrel pointed in her face was currently forcing her to surrender any idea of well,  _ anything _ .

 

She felt it: fight or flight. Adrenaline flushed through her body and everything suddenly slowed down. A knife suddenly went through her assailant’s chest, he went down and everything went black.

 

Maybe this was what she got for paying four hundred dollars for an apartment.  _ The ghetto, man, the ghetto _ . 

  
  


When she finally came to, it was black sheets and weird sculptures again and her head hurt. Why did her head always hurt? She cursed aloud as she sat up, slowly, and stood up, moving just as slowly. She could barely see, a covering was over her head and probably her nose, from what she could tell, but she wasn’t sure why. She also wasn’t sure why she was back at Lux either. Wandering into the main part of the apartment, she paused, seeing Maze standing behind the bar. Maze noticed her right away, nodding a little at her condition.

 

“Good. You’re awake. How do you feel?” She asked. It was a stupid question.

 

“Uh, like shit. What the fuck happened is a better question.” Nevaeh said, exasperated. Flashes of what happened, or at least what she remembered and she groaned, head throbbing.

 

Maze chuckled, motioning for her to come over to the bar. Nevaeh obeyed, watching as she began fixing two glasses. She was hoping this meant Maze was gonna tell her what happened, but there weren’t any guarantees with this woman. She hopped up onto the bar stool across from her and looked down, realizing she was still wearing the same dress from last night, only it was now stained with blood and sighed, silently saying  _ fuck it _ . She leaned on the bar, grabbing the glass as Maze slid it to her.

 

“What happened today,” Maze started. “Lucifer can’t know about.”

 

“Wait, what?!” Was the instant reply.  _ What happened today? Murder? Well, okay, that wasn’t wrong. But if Maze responded to help her, that was self-defense, right? Right…? _

“Just listen to me.” Maze snapped, visibly annoyed. “He can’t know, okay?! And if you tell him, I will hunt you down and kill you in the worst way imaginable.” Her voice was low, seething, threatening and Nevaeh could have peed herself in that moment, had the door to Lux not opened and a certain handsome Devil not walked in the door in that moment. He grinned at the sight of the two drinking together.

 

“Oh, look at you two! Bonding!” He practically beamed.

 

“Huh. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.” Nevaeh murmured, giving a knowing look to Maze before turning to Lucifer and then speaking a little higher. “Uh, yeah...soooo what did you do today?”

 

“Solved a murder and ruined a man’s life, all in a day’s work.” He sat down beside her for a drink, which Maze gladly poured. “What about you two? Anything  _ interesting _ ?”

 

She glanced at Maze and the two locked eyes for a moment before looking back to Lucifer and responding in sync. “Nope, just girl stuff.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that made like ZERO sense but I'll explain later ;). Gotta stay tuuuuuuuuuned.


	3. Sleeping Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Nevaeh sleep together; Lucifer discovers something new about Nevaeh.

“What the bloody hell happened to your face?” His face scrunched up at the sight of her face, or what little he could see of it. Maze shrugged and gestured dismissively, much to Nevaeh’s chagrin. She removed a blade, exactly like the one that had killed the man earlier today and Nevaeh swallowed, remembering the weight of the body upon her and looked down. She didn’t even bother to listen to Maze’s explanation, although she probably should’ve.

 

“Oh, so I see.” Lucifer was grinning, his voice pulling her back to the current moment. She blinked a few times as he looked between her and Maze. “You two decided to have a little rough girl-on-girl action without me.” He feigned pouting.

 

“It was more than rough.” Nevaeh groaned, touching the bandaging where she could feel her nose still throbbing. Did these people know what Tylenol was called? Or Aspirin? One of the two?

 

“Speaking of rough,” Maze suddenly pulled a duffle bag from behind the bar and tossed it at Nevaeh. It landed at her feet, sliding to a stop beside the stool. “Here’s your shit. I stopped and grabbed you a few things.”

 

Inside her head, Nevaeh had this vision of Maze going into her apartment complex, beating everyone’s ass and emerging victoriously with a duffle bag of her stuff and some of her alcohol. The grin on Maze’s face in that current moment indicated that she probably did a little bit of that, likely the alcohol bit. She squinted but picked up the bag all the same, muttering a  _ thank you _ .

 

“Uh...I’m gonna…” She looked down at her dress. “Go change.”

 

She walked off to the bathroom, taking the bag with her and leaving the two to well, whatever they were going to. The bathroom was just as lavish as the rest of apartment, solid black marble walls and a large mirror being the centerpiece and a walk-in shower. Slowly, she’ll peel off the blood-stained dress, tossing it in the bin and dressing herself in a plain white t-shirt and one of her soft fuzzy pajama pants with dogs on them. Carefully, she took the bandage and removed it. Also tossing it in the bin, she took a moment and looked at herself.

 

The once-clear skin of her face that was only blemished by a few freckles had blossomed dark purple and light green bruises, centrally around her nose and left eye. She softly touched her nose, but winced at even the gentle touch. Sighing, she turned on the cold water and let her hands run underneath it for a moment.

 

_ The body was heavy as it hit her, knocking her to the ground. It only took her a second to realize it was a body, and it was a dead one. She nearly screamed, struggling to push it off of her. When it was finally off of her, a barrel was pressing into her face, the inaudible threats of someone unknown sounding off in her ears. She was too afraid, too afraid to hear them, to run. To  _ **_do_ ** _ anything. They yelled something and she threw her hands up, begging for something. Her life? _

 

She cupped the water in her hands and splashed it on her face, letting it drip down into the sink, blinking slowly, hoping the water would wash the memory away. She knew it wouldn’t. Living the life she’d lived, she knew it wouldn’t, but the least she could do was hope. A sigh and she turned the water off. Grabbing the towel off the handle nearby, she’ll dab at her face, trying to avoid hurting herself on accident. Finishing, she’ll gather her things and exit, finding that Maze was now gone and it was just Lucifer, sitting by himself with his back to her. He heard the bathroom door open and turned, a grin coming to his face but falling when he saw her face.

 

“Oh, darling…” He said sadly, standing and coming over to her. She flinched involuntarily as he reached out for her, his hands cupping the sides of her face. She slowly looked him in the eyes. His soft brown eyes were sad, something undetectable in them, and she wasn’t sure what to say. It knocked the air right out of her lungs and any thought she had completely left her mind. After a moment, he spoke, an edge to his voice. “I can’t believe  _ He’d _ allow this.”

 

“He?” She asked, voice lowered. He turned, releasing her face and putting his hands in his pockets as he strode towards the balcony. She followed, her short legs struggling to keep up with his long strides.

 

“Yes, He. My father. I don’t blame Maze. She was just trying to teach you a few moves but as they say, He controls everything so I can’t believe He’d allow this. Then again,” He turned and shouted at the sky. “This is your way! Hurting people!”

 

Then it sort-of clicked. Lucifer. Him. God.  _ Oh _ .

 

“Oh. This wasn’t his fault. I’m, uh, I’m very clumsy. Kind-of an idiot that way.” She awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, observing the traffic below them. “It’s not anyone’s fault really but my own.” That part was true. If she hadn’t chosen to rent that skeazy apartment at such an obviously skeazy price, this never wouldv’e happened and yet…

 

“Don’t say such unkind things about yourself.” He turned to her. His voice was firm, but not mean. Just  _ firm _ . “Especially when they aren’t true.” He took several steps towards her, until they were literally breathing each other’s air. He was intoxicating at this distance. Well, okay, he was intoxicating at any distance, but especially this one. She could look into his eyes and see  _ everything _ and there was so much there it was breath-taking. His eyes were intense and emotional; he emoted with them. His current emotion was a mix of desire and seriousness. It was enough to make her thighs shake.

 

“Uh...okay.” She whispered, slowly turning and going back inside, pausing in the doorway of the balcony. “So...how are we gonna sleep?”

 

Lucifer’s playful demeanor came back right away and he grinned at her, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Together.”

  
  
  


“I-I really just don’t think this is working out.” Nevaeh said slowly, turning on her side and  _ away _ from the attractive man laying out next to her  **in just his boxers** . It’s like he was  _ trying _ to seduce her. It was kind of annoying. He was beautiful, that was something she couldn’t lie about. He was well-toned, he had literally the body of a God.

 

_ Self-control, Nevaeh, SELF-CONTROL. _

 

“Are you  _ uncomfortable _ ?” The last word was said in a fake sultry tone and she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. It was obvious he was just trying to tease her. She sighed and adjusted herself on her pillow, electing to ignore him and try to get some sleep. She felt him move behind her and something touch her. In mere seconds, she grabbed him and yanked him underneath her, pressing her arm underneath his chin.

 

He was staring up at her, not necessarily in shock, but more in pleasant surprise. His hair was ruffled, likely from when she pulled him and he honestly looked like a euphoria-ridden fool. He went to move his hands and she used her knees to pin them down. He chuckled a little and she narrowed her eyes.

 

“I don’t mind a lady that likes to be on top. I’m all about the pleasure.” He grinned.

 

“Shut up!” She snapped, glaring at him. She looked him over, trying to decide if she should let him go. “Don’t...touch me.”

 

His face went serious and he tilted his head up into her face.

 

“Darling, I won’t touch you unless you  _ want _ me to. Consent is important to me.” The tone of his voice was more serious than any he’d ever used. Slowly, she’ll release him and roll off of him, but remained facing him. She closed her eyes then reopened one.

 

“I’m serious.” She warned.

 

“As am I.” He said, scooting away from her a little to give her some space.


	4. Domestication

_ She could feel it: a liquid. It was pooling beneath her, threatening to drown her, but she couldn’t see what it was. It was smooth, and warm and she moved, running her arms through and across it, goosebumps blossoming across her skin at the sensation. Then she felt something else touch her skin and her brow twitched. She reached out for it, but found herself unable to grasp it.  _

 

_ Then, it all came back. _

 

_ The body landing on top of her. The knife. The blood. _

 

_ Wait. Blood. _

 

Brown eyes opened immediately, widened as she took in her surroundings, body slick with sweat. Panting, she realized she was in Lucifer’s room and  _ not _ soaked in blood but rather, an obnoxious amount of sweat which was currently sinking into the  probably expensive sheets beneath her. Groaning, she stood up, heading for the bathroom, but paused in the bedroom doorway.

 

Lucifer was perched on the seat in front of the piano, playing a soft slightly melancholic tune, and singing along. He was dressed in a silk robe and a drink was perched beside him on the shiny surface of the piano. Carefully, quietly, she’ll creepy down the steps as his lithe fingers glided along the ivory keys and his lovely voice echoed through the apartment.

 

_ “My lover's got humor _

_ She's the giggle at a funeral _

_ Knows everybody's disapproval _

_ I should've worshiped her sooner _

_ If the Heavens ever did speak _

_ She is the last true mouthpiece _

_ Every Sunday's getting more bleak _

_ A fresh poison each week _

_ "We were born sick", you heard them say it _

_ My church offers no absolutes _

_ She tells me 'worship in the bedroom' _

_ The only heaven I'll be sent to _

_ Is when I'm alone with you _

_ I was born sick, but I love it _

_ Command me to be well _

_ Amen, Amen, Amen _

_ Take me to church _

_ I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies _

_ I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife _

_ Offer me that deathless death _

_ Good God, let me give you my life _

_ Take me to church _

_ I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies _

_ I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife _

_ Offer me that deathless death _

_ Good God, let me give you my life _

_ If I'm a pagan of the good times _

_ My lover's the sunlight-” _

 

She went to move closer, to just get a little closer to hear his voice, when she tripped over herself and alerted him to her presence, causing him to stop playing and singing and turn, a look of annoyance evident on his face. Awkwardly, she shifted beneath his gaze and rubbed her arm, looking at the ceiling.

 

“Uh, just, uh, got thirsty.” She lied, trying to remember why she was up anyway. Oh, right. Nightmare. Sweating. Mess. He was going to be displeased for sure.

 

“Sorry to disturb you. I didn’t mean to wake you.” His response took her aback, and she looked at him, noticing that he had turned his back to her and was now sipping on his drink. She drew closer, taking a seat next to him.

 

“No, you’re fine. I...couldn’t sleep anyway.” She shrugged, then looked to him. “Not your fault.”

 

He noticed the sweat on her body and squinted.

 

“You’re sweating.” It was more a question than a statement.

 

“Uh...yeah. I had a nightmare.” She spoke softly, looking away from him.

 

He was silent for a moment. It passed like a New York minute.

 

“You don’t have to be afraid here.” He straightened himself as she looked up at him. His eyes were that deep shade of brown again. Emotional.  _ Serious _ . “No one will hurt you as long as I’m around.”

 

She smiled softly and laid her head on his shoulder.

 

“Thanks, Luci.”

  
  


She awoke again to light hitting her eyelids. This being the first time she didn’t wake with a headache, she was thankful. She slowly sat up, taking in her surroundings once more. The bed was empty and she was nestled perfectly in the center, the black comforter tossed over her and pulled up to her middle. The room was tidied up and her belongings were put neatly in the spare space in the closet. Tossing the comforter aside, she crawled out of the bed and bee-lined it for the main part of the apartment. An even more interesting sight awaited her there.

 

_ Lucifer. Cooking.  _ Not only was he cooking, but he was cooking breakfast.

 

“Uh...morning?”

 

His head rose from the task, changing from one of adorable frustration to cheerfulness. He grinned, practically beaming from ear to ear as he held a frying pan full of what looked like would-be eggs.

 

“Morning, darling. Sleep well?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “Eggs?”

 

“Uh...yeah. Sure.” She shrugged, crossing the room and sitting down across from him at the bar and watching him attempt breakfast.

 

“Sunny side up? Over easy? Scrambled?” He asked, glancing between her and the pan.

 

She looked down at the pan of eggs. It was looking more like scrambled eggs than anything else.

 

“Scrambled is fine.” Another shrug and she pushed her hair behind her ears.

 

“Coffee?”

 

“Uh, do you have tea?” She questioned, looking around behind the bar for any sign of tea.

 

He frowned.

 

“No...I do not.” This had to be first time that a person had requested something and Lucifer didn’t have it. She didn’t need to worry though. He’d be changing that soon. Maze would enjoy a shopping trip. He looked up at Nevaeh for a moment and a small smile came to his lips. She looked kinda cute in that moment, her hair disheveled and falling about her shoulders. Her hair gathered behind both of her ears allowed him to see that she had a multitude of piercings in both: an industrial and four helix in her left, a daith, rook and tragus in her right. Piercings certainly weren’t a foreign concept to Lucifer, especially on his partners, but hers were somehow more fascinating. Maybe because he didn’t know why she have them. He silently wondered if she had any tattoos.   
  


“I’ll have some coffee then.” She murmured, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

It was all very strange, domesticated. Something neither of them really imagined for themselves. She didn’t know how long she could stay there with him and live like this, but she certainly didn’t want to go back to her ratty apartment. Lucifer oddly didn’t mind the company. It almost seemed like they could go on forever like this.


	5. Colcannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevaeh realizes she needs to leave to clear her head.

She wasn’t entirely sure why she was here. No, that was a lie. She knew why. She was jealous and she wanted Lucifer’s attention. This Detective, whoever she was, made her green with jealousy, a feeling she’d never felt before, especially about a man. It didn’t make much sense to her logical mind; she’d only known him for maybe a few days but she wanted his time, his attention, his focus. She wanted him to know her and she wanted to know him. **That** was why she was standing in the middle of the Los Angeles police station, looking around for Lucifer.

 

“Uh, can I help you?” A man’s voice interrupted her thoughts and her head turned to see a man just a bit taller than her with short but fluffy brown hair, tanned skin and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a casual shirt, a leather jacket, denim jeans, and sported a badge on his hip. Well, she must look really lost.

 

“I’m looking for Lucifer Morningstar.” The statement was said more questioningly than she wanted, but she tried to sound more confident in her next statement. “I brought him lunch.” Fingers nervously drummed on the container she held, which was still quite hot. She was  _ hoping _ to give it to him before it got cold but it seemed like she’d never find him.

 

“ _ Oh _ .” He rolled his eyes, as though he wasn’t surprised by her presence there and waved for her to follow him as he started walking off. She immediately followed, fingers still nervously drumming on the container. She wasn’t sure exactly what Lucifer was doing in a police station but it wasn’t really her business.  Although a part of her did want to know . She was too busy observing desks, people and the general business of the place to realize they had found Lucifer until the man spoke up, successfully preventing her from colliding with him.

 

“Lucifer, you have a visitor.” He said, sounding less than excited before striding off with a nod to her. Lucifer, who was sitting in a chair beside a desk, hummed a  _ hm _ before turning and perking up upon seeing her there. He stood and immediately embraced her, taking her off guard for a moment. She patted his back awkwardly, looking over his shoulder at the woman sitting behind the desk, likely the Detective he was speaking to earlier. Her hair was long and blonde and she had a lovely face with full lips. She was dressed in formal clothing, a bomber jacket over her shoulders. Nevaeh couldn’t see her eyes, but she was sure they were pretty. Her jealousy only worsened.

 

“Darling, what are you doing here?” Lucifer released her and put a hand on her back, leading her away from the desk to a more private place to speak. She suddenly remembered why she was there. She held up the container to him, which he took with a look of curiousity.

 

“Um, I brought you colcannon. I thought you might be hungry...just...thought it was the least I could do...considering.” Her awkwardness was returning and more quickly than she wanted it to. She scratched her head, looking away from him. “Uh, my grandma made it.”

 

“Colcannon? Isn’t that an Irish dish?”  _ Well, he certainly knew his shit _ . He opened the container and took a whiff, a smile finding his features. “Well, Grams certainly knows her way around a kitchen.”

 

“It is and yes, she does.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Sooo, who’s she?” That sounded a lot more jealous than she wanted it to. Jesus Christ.

 

“The Detective? Oh. That’s Chloe. She’s my partner.” He grinned, searching for a spoon to dig into the colcannon with. She smiled through her unwarranted jealousy.

 

“Cool. Well, I’m just gonna head back to Lux. See you later?” If she was honest, she wasn’t really sure how to talk to him. She wasn’t sure what they were. Sure, they were basically living together, but was it supposed to be permanent? What did he want with her? Maze had even said herself that she didn’t know why she was there and Maze was probably the closest person to him that didn’t...well, no, they probably had sex. Oh, god, the jealous was nauseating at this point. She was struggling not to think of Lucifer having sex with other woman but at this point, it was hard not to.

 

She didn’t even wait for his answer. She just turned and left, striding out of the station as fast as she could. The less she was in his presence, the easier it was to pretend that she didn’t like him, that she didn’t want him. She needed to get some air and she needed some space. Groaning, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone, dialing the last number she called and pressing it to her ear. After a few rings, the other end picked up and an older female voice responded.

 

“Hello?” It was croaky, but somehow still firm. That definitely described the woman in question.

 

“Hi, Grams. I wanted to...um thank you for the colcannon.” She sighed and rubbed her temples.

 

“Of course, luv. I still have some leftover if you need more.” She could hear music in the background and she smiled.

 

“Uh, actually, I was wondering if it’d be alright if I came and stayed for a few days. Just a few days. I just need some time to clear my head. The inner city is...crazy, ‘y know?” Yeah,  _ no shit _ . Grams will agree with that.

 

“I’ll get your bed made up right away. Dinner will be ready at five. Don’t be late.” 


End file.
